1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tightener and a capstan for binding goods during logistics transportation, in particular, to a pay-out and take-up device of a belt axis for the tightener in the mechanical field.
2. Related Art
Goods usually desire to be bound during transportation by automobiles to prevent the goods falling off and colliding with each other to cause loss or damage during travel of the automobiles. Though cords are conventionally directly used to bind the goods, they are work and time consuming and could hardly bind the goods tightly. The tightener is an advanced binding means, the use of which is very popular among drivers due to convenience and safety.
The conventional tightener is made of a holder, a belt axis and a binding strip. The belt axis is connected to the holder and rotatable. The binding strip is wound around the belt axis. A crowbar hole is set on the outer end of the belt axis beyond the holder. The crowbar is inserted into the crowbar hole to turn the crowbar to drive the belt axis to rotate when the goods are to be bound. The problem of such a mechanism lies in that the crowbar needs to be pulled out and reinserted every time it has been rotated some degree, which is work and time consuming and could hardly bind the goods tightly, thereby making the binding process low efficient.
To this end, various kinds of rapid binding devices are designed, such as the tensioner disclosed in China Patent Publication CN101181937A. Said tensioner includes a body in which a rotatable reel is provided. A chain is wound around the reel. A hook is provided on the outer end of the chain. Another hook is fixedly connected to the body. A worm wheel is set on the reel. A worm is further provided within the body which could be turned. The worm is engaged with said worm wheel and the outer end of the worm extends out of the body.
The above two hooks are hung on the goods when the goods are to be bound. Then the worm is turned to drive the worm wheel to rotate. The worm wheel is fixedly connected to the reel, so that the chain is furled once the reel is driven by the worm wheel to rotate, thereby the goods are bound tightly.
Apparently, the goods could be bound through the above-mentioned tensioner with the disadvantage that the binding process is work and time consuming because the worm is turned by the operator. Furthermore, the worm could contact with the worm wheel for the worm is not positioned after it is detached from the worm wheel. The contact of the worm with the worm wheel would make noise during use of the winch, which abrades the worm and the teeth of the worm wheel and reduces the use life. In addition, the parting and engagement of the worm and the worm wheel are totally manually controlled by the operator, causing the tightener inconvenient for use.
Other current tighteners also have the similar problem.